Somewhen in Paris
by nicolenowak92
Summary: Set after 4x23 Katherine became a human after Elena gave her the cure. Now she starts a new life in Paris, France, where no one knows her and hopefully no old enemies will find her. But than she met Elijah! Will he tell Klaus everything or can she trust him! [Katherine, Elijah, Khalija]
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Hey guys. So first of all, English isn´t my mother tongue, so please don´t be rude, if I made some mistake. Just write me and I will correct them. Thank you ;)  
>Well this fan fiction is about Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson from the Vampire Diaries. I love them both and I really love Kalijah!<p>

So let me know what you think about the first chapter. If you liked it, I will go on writing!

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

Once more she was all alone. Taking care of herself.

No one who tells her how to behave. And of course no more running away and hiding from Klaus. The man who chased her for so many centuries.

Now that she's human again, thanks to the oh so lovely Elena Gilbert, her doppelganger, who of course can't be compared to her, yeah they look the same, well nearly, Katherine has a better taste of fashion than Elena and always knew how to be attracted to men, but she wasn't her. Not at all.

But anyway, after she was forced to take the cure, she left Mystic Falls as soon as it's possible for a human. She had to find a save place for her, before someone, especially Klaus, finds out that she became a human again.

Here in Paris she started a new life, a human life. She rent a small apartment and enjoys her life. No one would look for her here. Beside that here are so many people, living and visiting, that even if someone was looking for her, he wouldn´t find her easily.

'Peep, peep, peep, peep, peep , p...', Katherine pushes the Snooze button, 'uh shut the fuck up'. She looks at the clock and jumps out of bed. 'Damn it, it´s already 10.' She should've been back by now. Like every morning Katherine puts her sports clothes and her running shoes on and goes for a morning run, to stay in shape, what isn´t so easy anymore.

But now she couldn´t run her regular route to the Eifel Tower and back, because there would be so many annoying tourists, that it would take hours for her to even get there.

She puts her earphones in and leaves the house. Starting to run through some smaller streets in her neighborhood. It was a nice quiet part of the city, not far away from the Louvre, but without many tourists. Sometimes you see some lost ones, but as fast as they lost their way into this quarter, as fast they leave it again.

She runs through a small street, in America it would´t be called a street anymore, but here in Paris ...

Suddenly something hit her shoulder and she looses her balance. Everything happened so fast, that she first realizes when her knees touch the ground, and she feels the warm blood running down her legs.  
>'Pardon, mademoiselle. I didn't see ...'. She looks up and looks directly into the eyes of the man she knows way to good. 'Katerina? What are you doing here.' He helps her up and waits for an answer. 'What does it look like? I was out for a morning run, until you run into me, Elijah!' She couldn't stop wondering how he has found her here. She tried so damn hard to get rid of her route, so that no one could follow her. 'How did you find me here?' She ignores her hurting knees and tries to stand as strong and self confident, as Katherine Pierce did way back than when she was a vampire.<br>'Found you?' He gives her a confused look. 'Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't looking for you. After Elena told us, she killed you, I didn't accept to see you ever again.' A sad glance goes through his eyes, but as fast as it appeared as fast it also disappeared again.

Katherine doesn't know what to say. This Elena bitch told them, that she, a weak little girl, has killed her? Ridiculous! 'Seriously? And you believed her? I´m really disappointed. I thought you would know me better Elijah.' He gives her a little smile, this kind of smile, she felt in love with, the first time she saw him in 1492.

'Indeed, I didn´t believe her at the beginning, but after I watched out for you and couldn´t find you, I had to believe her. But I´m glad to see you alive. Tell me why you are on a run again? I thought you quit this part of your life?' He gives her a curious look. She´d love to trust him, like she did many years ago, but life taught her that now one can be trust, not even your beloved ones. She gives him her cute little smile 'Ah you know me. I´ve got bored and needed a change.´ Gosh Katherine, once you lied much better. And she sees that Elijah doesn´t believe her, but she doesn´t care. `Katerina, you are still

bleeding?´ She follows his eyes to her knees. That´s a thing she couldn´t deny. How should she explain this to him? He would tell Klaus everything. And she has to run again. She has no options. What should she do? ´Seems so, but I don´t know why do you care. It´s none of your business!´ He shakes his head. ´You are right. It´s none of my business, but it´s unusual for a vampire, to bleed for such a long time.' Damn it, he already knows it. I can see it in his eyes. ´Stop playing with me Elijah, what do you want from me?´ He gives her knees a short thoughtful look before his eyes fixes hers. ´How?´ Katherine gives him a questioning look! `Kathrine, don´t fool me. I can hear your heartbeat. You have scratches on your arm, your knees are still bleeding and`, his hand reaches to her cheek and touches her softly,´your skin is warm.´ She doesn´t move. His hand softly touches her face and it felt like hours for her when he touches her. Suddenly he takes his hand back. And her thoughts get clearer again. In the look in his eyes she can tell that he really didn´t know, but this doesn´t mean that she can trust him. `Well I´m human ag...`He interupts her . `Katherine, for gods sake. How?´His voice gets louder, and she could see the anger in his eyes. `The cure. Elena gave it to me, when we faught. When I woke up she was gone and I was human.' Sometimes his eyes told you more than a thousand words, but right now Katherine doesn´t get his glance. But she doesn´t know what to say. `You know what this means, don´t you?`What does Elijah think? She does know what this means, why else would she run away. `Sure, I´m not safe anymore. Like the first time we met! Klaus will hunt me again, to get my blood, because I´m the only human doppelganger again.' He gives her a thoughtful look. `You are right, but I didn´t mean that. Elena rescued you!`

`She did what? You are kidding me right?` He shakes his had. `She told us she killed you, so that you can start all over again. It would be so easy for her to tell us, especially

Klaus, that she gave you the cure, and she knows exactly what that have meant for you, but she didn´t. And after you passed out, she could´ve killed you , but she didn´t. `

This couldn´t be true. He tries to protect her action. `Seriously? She didn´t do it for me, she did it only for herself! Anyway, that doesn´t mean anything anymore. I´m dead as soon as you tell Klaus about our little chat. I guess I should go now and finish my unfinished business, before he visits me.`She turns away, when Elijah reaches out and helds her arm tightly. `And I think you should know me better, to know that I won´t call him. `What did Elijah just said. She turns slowly to him. `You won´t?` He shakes his head again and slowly touches her cheek softly with his hand. `My sweet Katerina. Why do you believe the worst in people. You need to learn how to trust others.`Now it was her turn to interject him. She moves a step back, so that his hands can´t touch her again. `I´ve trusted you and where did it led me? I was running from your family. I had to fear for my life. You are the reason I lost the faith in people.´ He moves a step forward. `Katerina, please don´t. I know that Klaus is a really impulsive person, but do you really think, I would´ve watch him hurting you? So please, let me help you. I swear to you I won´t tell him about our little meeting here.` She couldn´t believe her ears. Why should he help her? She,who cost him so much pain. `Why would you help me?´ Her eyes show her skepticism clearly. And she isn´t sure if she´s ready for what he´ll tell her. Once she loved him and she can´t deny that she has still feelings for him, but she doesn´t see any future for them both.

His faces changes, and his eyes get softer. `I hope that my beloved sweet Katerina is still inside you. Just hiding behind this Katherine facade. And maybe I´ll be able to get my Katerina back.`She couldn´t believe her ears once again. `You must be kidding. I am who I am, and nothing and no one will change me.` The softness leave his eyes. `Don´t be like that. Not to me. I know that this isn´t you and I...` She gets angry and her voice gets louder. `Leave me alone and don´t you dare getting in my way.`She turns around and starts running as fast as her feet are carrying her back home.

The whole way home, she accepted Elijah stopping her, but when she finally reached her door, she dares watching back and doesn´t see him. She opens the door and enters her apartment. After a while her pulse and nerves calm down and she gets a shower. She couldn´t stop thinking about Elijah and his words `get my Katerina back.´ Thinking about the way he said it, gives her still some creeps over her arms. What does he think. Their past is much to complicated to forget everything and start all over again.

After her shower she makes some phone calls, to get some business done.

The whole day she couldn´t stop thinking about Klaus coming for her and about Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaving

Chapter 2 - Leaving

This morning she woke up early. She didn't sleep so well, because she couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Elijah.

After hours of going through her different options she decided to pack her suitcases in the morning and leave town. Maybe Italy or Australia? She wanted to go to the airport and get the first flight as far away from Paris as possible.

She hadn't much to pack, because she hadn't the chance to buy a lot since she escaped from Mystic Falls, only a few clothes and some old books, she kept since years. It didn't take long for her to pack her two suitcases and leave her home, again.

While waiting for the taxi to arrive, she couldn't stop wondering if she'll find a place to really call home some day.

`You didn't change at all, Katerina.' Katherine freezes. No! How the hell did he find her? She slowly turns around. There he was once again. Standing against the wall next to her door, suited like always in a nice suite, looking as handsome as always.

`Elijah! A pleasure to meet you again!´She tries to stay as calm as always, but she couldn't. Now as a human, she was week and vulnerable as never before. `I'm on my way to get some business down, so please take it short and tell me what do you want from me?´

He gives her his `I-know-you're-lying´smile and goes to her , taking her suitcases and going back to her door. `There is no need for you to run away, Katerina. So please invite me in and we can talk!´ He must be kidding her. `I'd really love to talk to you Elijah but I'm really in a hurry, so if you don't mind giving me my suitcases back. The taxi'll arrive every second.´ She couldn't think about another time when she was hoping so badly for her taxi to finally arrive than now. Why didn't she wait inside until her taxi arrived. Damn it.

`Don't fool me. I know you too long and to well by now. So stop it and let us go inside!´She know exactly that he won't let her go without this talk, so she goes back to her door and opens it. Going to her living room, without looking back. `Come in Elijah.´ She sits down an watches him, getting in and looking around her small apartment. `I didn't know that you can live such a spartan lifestyle! Anyway´, he puts her cases down and sits down next to her. `I told you there is no need for you to run again. So why you wanted to?´He gives her a curious look. She couldn't believe it. How could he think she would trust him after their past. `Seriously? You and your family can't be trusted, so I wanted to do me a favor and run as fast and far as possible. By the way, I don't know why I should discuss this with you!´ Her mind tells her to shut the hell up. She shouldn't dare talking to an original like that, especially not at her position right now, but she couldn't help herself. She had to behave like old bitchy Katherine Pierce for her self defends. After a long pause, where she tried to figure out if he's going to kill her or just thinking about her words, he finally answers in an amused tone. `Still trying to hide behind your Katherine facade my dear? How could I believe humanity would do you good! Well, anyway, like I said before, you don't have to run. I didn't tell Klaus about our little meeting. He's to busy dealing with bigger problem right now and I don´t see any rush for him to know. So stay. You have my word he won't come here to kill you. And you know, I always keep my word.´

Katherine was speechless for the moment. There were too many thoughts running through her head. `What do you mean Elijah? I'm still me, I've always been me.´

A sad look appears in his eyes and his voice gets sadder. `Vampirism changed you a lot. The moment you've turned, you weren't the sweet little Katerina I've met in our castle centuries ago. You turned in such a manipulative, betraying and double-faced person. I can hardly believe you were this girl I was chasing through our gardens once!´

She couldn't believe it. Why does he have to revive her past all over again. Frustrating and anger are making their way through her mind.

`Elijah don't you dare telling me about our past. The blame is on you and your family. Do you think I chose this life? Do you really think I liked it running for years, fearing about getting killed by your cruel brother?´Katherine gets more and more mad. She stands up and crosses the room. Her cheeks turn red by the anger. How could he?

`My fault? Katherine, you ran away. Not me.´

Katherine turns around, guided by her feelings, accumulated over the years.

`Shut up Elijah! You know exactly I hadn't another choice. I was just protecting my life!´

Within a second she was standing between Elijah and the wall behind her. He was just standing millimeters in front of her. She could easily touch him if she wanted to, but right now she wasn't sure what she wanted at all. `Do you really think I'd have allowed Niklaus to harm you?´

She wasn't sure what she believed back than and right now she wasn't able to get a clear mind, so she was just starring him into the eyes.

`Katerina´, his voice gets softer as do his eyes. He reaches for her cheek with his hand and softly touches her.`I wouldn't allow anyone to even touch you.´

Katherine wasn't sure if she wanted to her all of that and the possible words, might coming next, frightened her, but she dares to ask `why?´

Elijah gets closer to her and whispers `do you really need to ask my dear? Isn't it obvious?

I was in love with this girl. I loved talking to her and spending time with her. She let me forget who I was … what I was. So do you really blame me for your decision to run away?´

Those were exactly the words she was frightened to hear.

`Why didn't you tell me this in 1492? Maybe things would have turned out differently?´

He shakes his head and looks at her so sadly, that she could've believe he might start crying every moment. `I tried to. Do you remember the day we were out in the garden? The day you had plans with Klaus, but he didn't show up, so I took you out to kill some time? Out on the bench, when you were telling me you don't believe in true love? That was the moment I've tried to tell you, but Klaus ruined this moment, like always. And than at the next day, I was on my way to your rooms to tell you about my feelings for you, Klaus ran into me and told me about you running away. So you see, I tried but it didn't work out.´

Katherine listened to every word Elijah said, but couldn't figure out what to do now. This situation uncomforted her. `Life's a bitch, and I guess you and I learned that not just once, but the past is in the past and we can't change it anymore. As you won't change me, and humanity won't too. This sweet innocent girl, I was once, is dead Elijah and she won't return. I think it'll be better if you leave now!´

She could clearly see how her words have hit him, he moves back and seems to realize what just have happened. `You are right! I was a fool, thinking you've might change and I promise you I won't disturb you again, but believe me there is really no need for you to run away. I´ll leave in a couple of days. Have your self a nice human life Katerina.´

Katherine closes her eyes to hide her tears and when she opened them again he was gone.

She walked to the door and locks them up. Slowly she glides to her knees and the tears starting to run down her cheeks.


End file.
